


Narnia Drabbles - Slash

by Celandine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles involving a variety of slash pairings in the Narnia-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swordmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian thinks Edmund has some tricks to teach him.

Edmund and Caspian talked about how odd it felt to Edmund when he first came back to Narnia, when hundreds of years had unexpectedly elapsed, and Edmund helped prove his identity by fighting Trumpkin.

"I'd done a bit of fencing at school, to keep in practise, but it was nothing like when I'd been king. I felt lucky that I remembered all the old skills I'd learned, back on the grounds of Cair Paravel," Edmund said.

Caspian turned to him with a teasing smile. "I think perhaps you should show me some of those skills you possess with your... sword."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for maple_mahogany, who wanted Caspian/Edmund, sword play.


	2. Improbable Is Not Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they practise, Edmund is always distracted.

Rather to Edmund's surprise, swordfighting came naturally. He rarely won, true, but most of the time he practised with Peter, and Peter was taller and heavier and _older_.

Too, Edmund was often distracted when they fought, in ways that he was not if he crossed swords with – say – Mr Tumnus. He could not help but notice how Peter's muscles moved under his shirt, or the way Peter brushed sweaty strands of hair from his forehead as he and Edmund circled.

And if Edmund imagined Peter's hands on him at night, instead of his own – well, stranger things had happened already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For faynia, who wanted Peter/Edmund, sword fight.


	3. Watch and Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustace has watched Edmund for a long time.

Edmund knew that his cousin _watched him_. He had known it when they were in Narnia on the _Dawn Treader_ , but ignored it then. Back home in England they attended different schools, and it was only at holidays that there might be visiting, when he would feel Eustace watching him, covertly, careful to give nothing away.

It was a Christmas afternoon when the watching stopped. Edmund was home from his second year at university, up in the room he still shared with Peter. Eustace found him – and Edmund was too weak to say no, when Eustace reminded him of Caspian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For zodiacstargazer who wanted Edmund/Eustace, nothing's perfect in paradise. It's rather an allusive use of the prompt...


	4. Approbatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian wonders what Peter thinks.

The High King made suggestions from time to time in council, leaning towards Caspian earnestly, but otherwise he watched and listened silently, giving occasional nods or shakes of his head, never appearing restless at what must seem to him dull.

Caspian hungered for Peter to say what it was he thought when he made those small motions. Did he contemn Caspian's decisions, think them ill-advised? Was he in fact dissatisfied at having to yield his place to one with far less experience? Caspian felt the blood heat his cheeks, recalling the night that had shown how much more Peter knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence who asked for Caspian/Peter, restless, dissatisfied, hunger.


	5. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at home, Edmund remembers Narnia.

The memories rush over him at inconvenient moments until he learns the trick of setting them aside, of concentrating on the maths problem, or the Latin sentence, or the trajectory of the rugby ball.

Later, in snatched moments when the other boys are studying, or at night when they are all meant to sleep, Edmund lets himself remember green hills and deep forests, strong walls and colourful pavements, sparkling sea and salt spray. He hears the clash of arms, the merriment of song and story, the cry of a gull. All his longing focusses on one who is unattainable: Caspian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For westernredcedar who wanted Edmund/Caspian, remembering.


	6. Grim Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughter has a way of making things look better.

Despite the desperate situation of the Narnians, when he hears Peter the High King's laughter in the underground passages honeycombing Aslan's How, Caspian feels a grim hope. It is a laughter that is neither mocking nor foolish, rather a product of exuberance, of Peter's joy at his return, his being able to serve the realm once more. Caspian is almost glad that he must relinquish the role of Miraz's challenger to Peter, so he may watch this legendary hero fight. He hopes that, afterward, there will be time for Peter to teach him matters of which Caspian is yet ignorant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mauled_down, who wanted Peter/Caspian, laughter, passages, hopeful.


	7. Stolen Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund takes advantage of offered hospitality.

Bathing aboard ship was not difficult; seawater was plentiful, but the salt of it meant that Edmund never felt completely clean, no matter how much soap he used.

He pushed aside his concern for Lucy, who must brave the magician's quarters tomorrow soon after dawn in order to make the people of this island visible again, deciding to enjoy the gift of washing in fresh hot water, though only a basinful.

They had all been given separate rooms, and Caspian had caught Edmund's eye when they realised theirs were adjoining. Edmund knew that Caspian would slip through his door soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sansa1970 who wanted Caspian/Edmund, gift, dawn, soap.


	8. Not Meant for Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reepicheep's sense of honour sometimes leads to unfortunate results.

The nighttime sounds were quiet. Few of the others who voyaged east would have heard them, but Reepicheep considered it his duty and honour to investigate the unknown.

He did not expect to become an inadvertent voyeur.

It took him several moments to recognize the men in the deep shadows. Edmund knelt behind Caspian, moving in a fashion that was unmistakable, provoking soft cries of delight.

Reepicheep put a paw up and rubbed, as if he had an eyeful of dust that prevented him from seeing true. Then, embarrassed, he retreated. Some things were not meant for Mice to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For eeyore9990 who wanted Reepicheep (in conjunction with any other characters)... eyeful, embarrassed, voyeur.


	9. On the Island of the Duffers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian and Edmund take advantage of a night spent on shore.

"It _is_ unfortunate that there is no bath, only a basin," said Caspian.

Edmund had not heard him enter, but he had expected Caspian to come to his room, and so kept washing himself, unsurprised. "I'm sure we can make do."

"Yes." Caspian ran his hand along Edmund's back. "Give me that sponge."

He took his time, going over every inch of Edmund's skin until there was no trace left anywhere of salt or dirt or sweat, even washing Edmund's hair, combing through the water-darkened locks with his fingers.

It did not take long, afterward, before Edmund was sweaty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mac_tunes, who wanted Edmund, Caspian, bath.


	10. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustace can't bear Edmund's loneliness.

Christmas wasn't like it was when they were younger. Eustace was in his last year at Experiment House, and his cousins were finished with school – well, Edmund was at university, Trinity Hall at Cambridge. Lucy teased Edmund gently about swotting over his books, and Eustace heard him reply, "What else is there for me?"

The note of despair and longing that Eustace caught then made him reckless. After dinner he went up to Edmund's room and stood, legs braced apart as he'd done learning swordplay on board the _Dawn Treader_ , and said, "I know I'm not Caspian, but I'm _here_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For realpestilence who asked for Eustace/Edmund, "longing."


	11. Rightly Esteemed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspian is not accustomed to such respect.

After the years in which his uncle had belittled Caspian and pushed him aside, it was delightful to have the Old Narnians listen to him respectfully. Not that they always agreed with or took up his suggestions – they had been too long without a king to obey anyone unquestioningly – but they did comply, on the whole.

It was a greater balm to his spirit even than that when the Pevensies appeared from the deep past, brought by Trumpkin, and High King Peter himself spoke to Caspian as an equal. At that moment Caspian fell a little in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mauled_down, who wanted Peter/Caspian, "belittle." Bookverse, definitely!


	12. Transformative Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the world changes in an instant.

His whole life had been preparation for that moment, when, gasping and dripping, he was hauled up onto the deck of the _Dawn Treader_.

Bright sunshine haloed Caspian, hailing Lucy with delight. Then he turned to Edmund. All the dreams Edmund had told himself were hopeless took on new hues of expectancy when Caspian's eyes met his own.

He could not have said how he knew it. Caspian's handclasp was no different, really, from the way that the king greeted Eustace (except that Eustace sniveled and complained). Yet everything changed. Edmund knew that, somehow, Caspian and he would come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For angela_snape who wanted Caspian/Edmund, "preparation."


	13. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund is trying to finish a Latin assignment.

_With your shield or on it._

 _First among equals._

Edmund bent over his Latin, trying to ignore the tag-ends of old phrases to concentrate on the actual words before him.

Yet his mind persisted in veering away from what he must do if he wanted to achieve a place at university.

As his fingers moved, directed the pen, formed ink into words, his thoughts were elsewhere. He recalled the stillness of an island night; words whispered from a hammock, nearly lost in the sound of waves; the harsh sunlight of parting.

 _Caspian._

He blotted the word out, swallowed, and continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "hammocks" prompt at edmund_caspian.


	14. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund imagines.

Edmund imagined himself and Caspian as just two young men in England. They'd share a flat -- one with two bedrooms, for appearance's sake -- have jobs in the city, go out for a pint on Friday nights. He might make tea for them in the mornings (he liked Darjeeling, but he fancied Caspian would prefer Earl Grey), spread marmalade thickly on crisp toast, brush back the fringe from Caspian's temple to kiss him goodbye for the day.

His shoulder was nudged gently, and Edmund opened his eyes to see Caspian smiling at him in the sunlight on the _Dawn Treader_ 's deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For angela_snape who wanted Caspian/Edmund, tea.


	15. The Right Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It won't be easy, but Edmund has confidence in Caspian.

Twenty minutes after Caspian had stormed from the deck, Edmund followed.

He didn't bother knocking, just opened the door and slipped inside. "Cas–" he began, but Caspian rounded on him.

"I don't want to hear what you're going to tell me about 'our solemn duty.' I just want to be with you, forever."

"I know. Believe me, I know." Over Caspian's shoulder Edmund saw the lion's head on the wall. One great eyelid slowly dipped. Edmund knew what he must do.

"I'll leave you to think about it." He embraced Caspian, holding him close. "I know you'll make the right decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For angela_snape, who wanted Edmund/Caspian, "our solemn duty."


End file.
